i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Kousuke Hirahara
Kousuke Hirahara (also known as "Q-Tip"Episode 4 by Shin-Ae) is the first son of Randulph Skuli Hirahara and Yui Hirahara. He is working as the Director of FinanceEpisode 79 of the Hirahara Corporation as his father owns the company as chairman. Background Not much is shown about his past (relationships and such) but it is known that he was valedictorian of his class and that he was a “momma's boy”, however he never had a good relationship with his brother Yeong-Gi. Shin-Ae suspected Kousuke's age to be around 20 or 21. Episode 30 From the recent episodes, many readers believe that Kousuke is a bit older than that. Hirahara Masquerade Arc Kousuke was in attendance of his family’s annual banquet but was in a terrible mood because of an earlier event that occurred before his arrival. To calm his nerves he divulged himself at the buffet. He spotted a piece of tiramisu, but before he could take it, a young woman in a red dress, Shin-Ae, grabbed it instead so he tripped her on purpose. Appearance Kousuke's appearance primarily resembles that of his mother, Yui Hirahara. A rich boy with a trendy luxury style, he has dark brown hair that is styled into a bowl cut shape, paired with slightly slanted light blue eyes. He almost always dons formal attire such as business suits or high-quality designer clothing. He also has a piercing on his left ear. Many people in the series have complimented him on his charming handsome looks. He is frequently sought after, with women agreeing in how they would "definitely hit that", and another lady calling him a "snacc." Personality Kousuke, at first, seems like a cold and snobbish person but he has a soft side to him when people get to know him. He can be overprotective and caring, especially towards his younger brother Yeong-Gi. However, he can also be condescending and blunt to people he sees as inferior to him, as demonstrated by his first few interactions with Shin-Ae, calling her a "fatass"Episode 4 and insulting her because of her lack of wealth. He has a tendency to conceal his true emotions. He acts and talks sarcastically but his words often have deeper meanings. He seems to have quite a bit of humor, which is occasionally shown during 'Kousuke's Corner'. He usually has a serious facial expression and Kousuke doesn't like being around girls and has rejected Meg every time she offers to hang out. He gives the excuse of being busy work to avoid dating questions. Kousuke carries a makeup remover to scare the girls away, including Meg. However, he is true to his word and will do what he has promised (refer to the chapter where he treated Shin-Ae some food just as he promised Yeong-Gi). His feelings for Shin-Ae aren't clear yet but in one of the chapters, he held Shin-Ae's hand which suggests that he views Shin-Ae differently from other females. He also had a dance with Shin-Ae (episode 55) of which most guests considered odd because of his lack of interest in women. So far in the series, he has not interacted with any other female character romantically and tries to ward off women by spraying makeup remover on their face. After his mother gave Shin-Ae her scarf he complimented her by sending her a text that read, "It does look decent on you." Which took Shin-Ae off guard and made her feel so awkward that she had to delete the message. Kousuke has blushed when Shin-Ae was wearing one of his shirts in one of the newer episodes (40-41), as well as when he saw Shin-Ae in a dress. He has shown jealousy toward his brother after Shin-Ae had forgotten to meet Kousuke next to the piano and instead sat with Yeong-Gi. Kousuke then talked with his brother privately and told him to limit his interactions with Shin-ae and most interpret this as jealousy because of how close Shin-Ae appears to be with Yeong-Gi in the eyes of Kousuke.Episode 57 He also appears angry in Episode 58 when Alyssa Cho suggests that Shin-Ae dance with Yeong-Gi, the author showing his eyebrows continually slanting and an angrier face each panel, and visibly relaxing when Yeong-Gi says no, which is usually interpreted as jealousy. Hansuke recalls Kousuke being reckless and a bit of a party animal when they were in college.Episode 79 Bonus Episodes Kousuke's Corner 1 Kousuke answered some fan questions like when are their birthdays, why he avoids women, etc. In the middle of this episode, the main trio drew themselves as babies, ending with Kousuke and Yeong-Gi fighting. Kousuke's Corner 2 Kousuke once again answered some fan questions like their ages (which he reluctantly revealed, since asking for people how old they are is rude), why he held Shin-Ae's hand and declining the readers' request to take his shirt off, which he refused and commented that the request was ill-mannered. This episode once again ended with Kousuke and Yeong-Gi fighting because the latter tried the take off his shirt. Kousuke's Corner 3 At the beginning of this episode, Yeong-Gi and Kousuke agreed that they will try not to beat each other up. As always, Kousuke answered questions like their Hogwarts Houses, his earring, and once again, taking his shirt off to see his abs, which he refused again and commented why are the readers obsessed with abs. He told the readers that if they want to see him shirtless, then they're going to have to wait and see if Quimchee (the creator) lets it happen. Like in the previous Kousuke's Corner, the brothers ended up beating each other up again because Yeong-Gi photoshopped Kousuke's face to several bodies to see his abs. Relationships "Nol" Yeong-Gi Yeong-gi is Kousuke's brother and Kousuke refers to him as "Nol"Episode 6. He and Kousuke don't have a good relationship. Kousuke seems to become softhearted and sweet whenever he's around Yeong-Gi. Kousuke tries hard to approach his brother and truly cares for him. However, Yeong-Gi would push him away. He becomes overprotective with Yeong-Gi and even follows him around, you can see it when he's willing to wait for Yeong-Gi while he's eating with his friends at the exit door even though he's still busy. The reason for their bad relationship is yet to be fully revealed but flashbacks show, as children, that Kousuke would always push Nol away (this was seen in his flashback on his birthday when Shin-Ae gave him a cake similar to what Yeong-Gi gave to him when they were little that he replied saying "why won't he give up" and that's the end of Yeong-Gi's marathon of giving birthday presents to him). Yoo Shin-Ae She and Kousuke have a friendly relationship although they met in an awkward situation. During their first encounter, they were seen fighting over a tiramisu which caused them to not like each other. However, their dislike for each other would soon fade as Kousuke tries his best to clear up the misunderstanding and patches things up with Shin-Ae. Later in this chapter, he removed his jacket and it seemed like he was going to offer it to her although he later excused this by saying it was to prevent the designer piece from getting greasy. In another chapter, Kousuke told Shin-Ae that she was pleasant to look at when she was smiling. Later in that scene, Shin-Ae was seen practicing smiling in front of the mirror. It is unknown about how she feels towards Kousuke. It seems that his mother is trying to get Shin-Ae and Kousuke closer by manipulating her and putting her in uncomfortable situations. In another chapter, Shin-Ae is seen wearing one of Kousuke’s shirts after Kousuke’s mother had purposely spilled wine over her clothes, and as a result, Kousuke blushes. It can be hinted that Kousuke is romantically attracted to Shin-Ae to some extent. Later, embarrassed and outraged at Kousuke's mother's teasing, Shin-Ae storms off in her wet clothes having Kousuke follow her and offer to buy her a fresh pair and apologizing for how his mother had acted towards her. The two go shopping for Shin-Ae’s new clothes and near the end of the chapter, Shin-Ae buys a gift for Kousuke, giving him a certain cake Kousuke had mentioned he liked very much. In one of the most recent chapters, Shin-ae and Kousuke are put in another challenging situation when they are both present at Mr. Kim's party. Shin-ae had been invited by Mrs. Hirahara. Kousuke noticed Shin-ae and tried to get her attention but ended up stepping on her dress, this sent Shin-ae falling to the floor whilst Kousuke was almost on top of her. When he looks down to help her up you see him staring at her exposed back. He then blushes at the sight of it. Still during the Mr. Kim's Black and White Formal, after Kousuke had accidentally tripped Shin-Ae, he asks her to talk. Shin-Ae thinks that Kousuke is ashamed of her, Kousuke clears this up by highlighting that he wasn't ashamed of Shin-Ae, he then holds out a hand for her; inviting her to dance, of which Shin-Ae was uncomfortable with but agreed to it anyway. In chapter 60, after he finds out that Shin-Ae is possibly in danger and he teams up with Nol and Meg to find her, even after accusing Meg of lying about Shin-Ae being in danger to spend more time with him. Kousuke trades jackets with Yeong-Gi and is described as "Dirty Mop" by Yoo Shin-Ae when he finds her. After finding Shin-Ae, Kousuke's mother talks to Shin-Ae whilst his back is turned, exposing the fact that she was the one who offered her the job in the first place, and not Kousuke, Kousuke confronts his mother shortly after and Shin-Ae attacks his mother by both insulting and physically assaulting her out of anger for being lied to, and even began to hit Kousuke after he tried to split them up, asking who's side he was on. Yeong-Gi then catches up with them too, distracting Shin-Ae and causing her to trip off of the second floors balcony only to be caught by Kousuke, he grabbed her ankle whilst Yeong-Gi grabbed his arm trying to pull them back up. Shorty after Kousuke's mother tried to "help", Yeong-Gi is caught off guard and releases his grip on Kousuke and Shin-Ae, having them both fall into a pool, Shin-Ae hit her head, and later Yeong-Gi fell into the pool too. Despite his brother going to jail, he ignores it and goes to the hospital with Shin-Ae and clears everything up. After Shin-ae's brief argument with Mrs. Hirahara, Shin-ae asked him again if would he give her money at all and give her a job as a favor, to which his answer is still the same: no, as they have talked about this in the past. Episode 66 Regardless, he showed a lot of concern for her well-being. Episode 67 After Shin-ae was discharged from the hospital and done with her exams, Kousuke arranged to meet up with her at Sunbucks Coffee, telling her that she will no longer work for Sang-Chul and will work for him as his assistant instead. Episode 74 Currently, Kousuke enrolled Shin-ae to a mandatory basic etiquette and business etiquette classes which means that her training is suspended for the next few weeks, thinking that these classes would be beneficial to her. Episode 78 Soushi Soushi is Yeong-Gi's close friend so he and Kousuke both went to the hospital where Yeong-Gi was. Soushi, who was shamelessly teasing Kousuke, got on his nerves and got threatened, being told that he was lucky to be Yeong-Gi's close friend otherwise he would've been in big trouble. Kousuke and Soushi don't seem to have the closest relationship but they still end up working things out in the end. Trivia * His age was confirmed in Episode 111 * His favorite fruit is a banana. * His favorite food is Duck Confit with Crème Brulee * Kousuke's lucky number is 8. * Kousuke has 20/20 vision. * In the original I Love Yoo comic, Kousuke was supposed to be a part-time teacher. * Kousuke writes in cursive. * His favorite holiday is New Years. * He graduated as valedictorian in high school. * His favorite Christmas songs are 12 Days of Christmas, We Three Kings, It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year. * He wears Bleu de Wanel every day. He will not leave his house without a few spritz. (Equivalent to Bleu de Chanel). * His feet are a size 10. * A few brands that Kousuke owns are Burberry, Armani, D&G, Bvlgari, Hugo Boss. * He was the first character created in I Love Yoo. * In a list of characters that sneeze the loudest, Kousuke ranks 9 out of 11 of the characters. He suppresses his sneezes. Characters following him are Alyssa who places 10th and Maya, 11th for the quietest sneeze. * His favorite color is green. * If he were to be sorted into a Hogwarts House, it would be either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. * While in college, Kousuke majored in MBA finance and BS economics. * Kousuke's favorite Disney movie is Fantasia. * Kousuke is voice acted by Anthony Sardinha in the Comic Dub version of the series made by Sans Comic TV on Youtube. * He has a cousin named Hansuke. They appear to be close and they spent a lot of time together in college with other unknown friends. * Kousuke has never gotten a scratch until his fight with Yeong-Gi in one of the episodes where the characters are at a game shop. * He is not very good at gaming but he does have amazing luck. * He is very good at chess. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Character